


Would You Be Mine?

by dudelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love these gay disasters, SuperCorp, it’s literally December so idk why I’m writing a Valentine’s Day fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudelling/pseuds/dudelling
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn’t do Valentine’s Day. She hates all the over-the-top celebrations and the way people make a big deal out of, frankly, nothing. But this year, something’s different....Lena has fallen in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Kara Needs A Date

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so I’m pretty sure there’s gonna be 2 chapters of this
> 
> just a bit of supercorp fluff bc why tf not

Lena yawned and snuggled closer to her best friend. Kara mumbled something unintelligible, probably kryptonian. It was early, so early it was barely light outside, only a few stray rays of sunlight peaking sheepishly through the curtains. Lena was half-awake; awake enough to register her body pressed up against Kara’s as they laid intertwined on the sofa, asleep enough not to care that the way she was clinging to her was blatantly more than platonic. Lena wished that the sun wouldn’t rise at all, and this moment could last forever. Kara was all the warmth she needed.

Kara groaned and shifted beneath Lena. “Mmh what time is it?” she mumbled into a cushion. 

Lena yawned again, and felt around under the cushions until she found her phone. “6:57.”

Kara smiled lazily at her, and Lena’s heart leapt. She was so beautiful it was unreal, her soft smile on her pretty pink lips, her bright blue eyes gleaming in the dim glow of the window.   
  
“Happy Valentines Day, Lena.”

”You know I hate valentines.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Why do you hate love?”   
  
She was obviously joking, but the irony was almost painful. Lena laughed along. _Why did she hate love?_ She could never hate love. She could never hate the way Kara’s laugh made her all warm and fuzzy inside. She could never hate the feeling in her chest when Kara played with her hair or the fire in her skin whenever Kara touched her.

“Are you having dinner with Mon-El, tonight?”

Kara’s smile fell, “Nope. He’s working at the bar tonight. Guess I’ll just be watching romantic movies alone again this Valentines.”

”He doesn’t deserve you.” 

The words were out before Lena could stop them. She hadn’t meant to attack Kara’s boyfriend so obviously, but honestly, she hated the man. There was no way he loved Kara like she did. There was no way Kara loved him. 

“I think so too, sometimes.” Kara paused. Her smile slowly returned. “Hey, why don’t we go out for dinner instead? On me.”

Lena froze. Her heart beat shot through the roof and she prayed that Kara wasn’t listening to it.   
  


“A Valentine’s Day dinner? Careful, Kara, I might fall for you.”

It was a risky thing to say, but Kara laughed. “Come on, I’m not spending another Valentines alone,” she nudged Lena, “I neeeeed a date. Be mine?”

Oh god, what was she getting herself into?

”Sure.”


	2. Was this a date?

The restaurant wasn’t fancy, not by Lena’s standards, but it was nice. The decor was rustic and the place felt homey. It was cute, like her date. Lena’s checks grew pink just thinking about it. That’s what Kara had said. That Lena was her date. Obviously, she hadn’t meant it, not in _that_ sense, but Lena could pretend.

She checked her watch; it was two minutes to eight. Lena was early, but not by much. Kara could be here any minute. Lena wasn’t nervous (Lena Luthor didn’t get nervous) but she had to admit her heart rate was maybe slightly quicker than usual. But she wasn’t nervous.

“Lena!”

She turned around and her heart stopped. Kara was beaming at her, and Lena could swear her soul literally left her body. Holy shit. Kara looked, Lena couldn’t even find a word for it. Amazing wouldn’t do her justice. 

Then she realised she should probably say something. “Hi.”

Lena was pretty sure she was bright red. Like, all the heat in the world seemed to have rushed to her cheeks and she could barely think, “I love your dress.”

Kara grinned, “Thanks! You look amazing. Shall we find our table?”

Lena nodded, struggling to form coherent words in her mind. Kara’s pink dress was tight enough Lena could literally see her abs. 

“Lead the way, Kara.”

Their table was near the back, tucked into a corner. They ordered their food and Kara sipped her soda and watched Lena over her glass. Her staring was starting to make Lena self conscious.

She smiled at Kara, “What is it?” 

Now, maybe it was her imagination. It probably was. Must have been. But Lena thought that, for a second, Kara seemed flustered. It was probably nothing, but Lena couldn’t help her heart fluttering at the minute possibility that maybe Kara was nervous because she felt the same. It was stupid.

“Oh,” Kara muttered, and there was that blush again, “it’s nothing. Just, you’re really pretty. Your dress, it’s-,”

She stopped there. She was definitely blushing. Lena’s heart was going mad. This girl was going to be the death of her. She raised an eyebrow.

“My dress is what?”

“Distracting.”

Now Lena was blushing, too, only slightly. Kara was fumbling over her words trying to take back what she’d just said, “Wait, I didn’t mean it like, um, I just meant that-,”

“If I’d have known you had such wandering eyes, Miss Danvers, I wouldn’t have worn such a plunging neckline.”

Lena wasn’t nervous. Okay, Kara had caught her off-guard, sure. But if Lena knew anything, it was how to flirt. And since Kara had gone there first, Lena was ready to take a risk. (It also probably had something to do with the fact that the food hadn’t even arrived yet and Lena was already on her second glass of wine.)

Kara was blushing furiously and desperately rambling about what she’d meant to say when the waiter arrived with the food. Glad for the change of subject, the two abandoned the awkward conversation to eat. 

When they’d finished, they talked for a while before the bill arrived. Lena got out her purse and Kara frowned at her.

“I’m paying. Put that away.”

Lena laughed, “Don’t be silly, I’ll pay.”

“No.”

Kara clearly wasn’t backing down. Lena smirked, “Fine. I’m paying next time.”

“Next time?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

Kara was staring dumbfounded at Lena. 

“What next time?”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, just next time we go out,” she paused, “next time Mon-El is working and you need a date.”

“Was this a date?”

Lena could scream. Kara had to be the most confusing woman she’d ever met. But, she realised, she was definitely interested. She was interested in Lena- interested in her like _that_.

“Kara, you’re the one who asked me out. You tell me if it was a date.”

“I have a- I have Mon-El.”

Lena laughed, “You didn’t have him tonight.”

“Rao,” Kara whispered.

Neither of them spoke. A few hours ago, Lena had been convinced that there was nothing between them. All the second glances, all the blushing and the compliments, all the cuddles and the nights spent together: she’d just written them off as friendly. She couldn’t conceive that Kara might like her back. 

Then Kara leaned across the table and kissed her. 

And Lena knew that she’d been wrong the whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sucks to be Mon-El. You can probably tell I never liked him lmao


End file.
